myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~
Hai my people! If you really think you need to send me a message, you may but only if you put it under a new Heading 2. If you leave another message about the same subject or just another message, you put all of your messages under one heading. Like Ginger, you put all messages under one heading, Em puts all messages under one heading, along with Wikia Contributors and new users. You know what we could do with BreezeClan, MistClan, LighteningClan, and MightClan? We could have challenges for the members chosen by the leaders. ;3 Like, writing challenges. (Ex. One-shot based around romance, poem on angst) 23:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi it's me Patchfeather from WA, but I don't have to be a user to make a fanfic right? and if not how do I start, sorry this is just all new to me. 01:10, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Casually stops by Hope you like that it's talk pages now~ Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 13:00, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Re *I didn't change it, O think it changed on it's own. Or maybe I changed it by mistake? Anyway, talk pages are cool. *Yeah, I like my profile pic, sort of creepy though... *Your sig is awesome. *On another note, can I become a chat mod? Since I can't really do stuff as a mod now that we have talk pages rather then Message walls. If I can't, that's okay. :) By the way can category's names be changed? My category says Runningclawfireheart, can it be changed to Runningfireclawheart? WOLFBLAZE Once more unto the breach dear friends Thanks Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:19, September 2, 2015 (UTC) 14:02, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Well then.. Glad you do~ Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 16:41, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Why Why don't I have a talk page? Blueleaf The last star will fall... 20:29, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Nvm, at first it said it didn't exist but now it works. Thanks! Blueleaf The last star will fall... 20:46, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Deletetion Please? Can you please delete the page called Chains? Thanks. Blueleaf The last star will fall... 14:13, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Nowhere To Run please? Blueleaf The last star will fall... 12:41, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Admin? I was wondering if I could become an admin, i know i've just became a user, but i thought i'd ask, I would request it on the page you do it on, but i heard Wolf couldn't become one for some reason, so if i can't, can i become a chatmod? ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 20:44, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Cool, thanks. ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 14:29, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Question Why did you take down the 'you have new messages' thing on your profile that when clicked, had the user be logged out? -- 16:10, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Fails Hey Spotty… I made a page and I added it into the category fails.... it's my Chatroom!! Jay[[User talk:J2yfeather| Crowfeather]][[User talk:J2yfeather|''' and']][[User blog:J2yfeather|' Leafpool']][[User blog:J2yfeather|' forever…']] 16:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Chatmod? Can I please be a chatmod or an admin? It's okay if you say no... Blueleaf The last star will fall... 19:50, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks!!! Blueleaf The last star will fall... 00:53, September 8, 2015 (UTC) fanfic hi im writing my first fanfic and the thunderclan leader is runningstar. who should be his deputy his mate specklefur or his bestie duststorm ~yellowfang Front Page ranks So, I was wondering, on the front page we have everyone listed, Blue is still an apprentice, she joined a long time ago, so should she be a warrior now and Rosetail, Jay, and Yellow all be listed as apprentices? 02:21, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Safe Can Firepaw's choice be added to the safe category? I didn't have goore anything like that. [[User:Runningfireclawheart|'Unusually 'and' exceedingly']] [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'and all together quite']] [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'impossible to describe']] 14:53, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Logo Hey how did you get the logo like that? Blueleaf started a wiki and we wanted to make it look fancy like this one. ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 00:59, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for asking Patch. :) Blueleaf The last star will fall... 11:27, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Okie, I'll chech that out, thanks. 14:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Spoof Clan? Hi Spotteh! I was wondering if we could have a spoof roleplay Clan? ''Is it just a game? I don't know... ''' 00:53, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay question Does the roleplaying happen in the comments of the page? Or.........? I think the comments, but I don't know. And.... Happy Birthday The rights you have So, you know how you can only make users mods or chat mods and you thought it was a problem with the wiki? I just found out what happened, you are not a B-crat anymore. For some reason. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest''' is'' SILENCE'']] 02:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello I noiticed you have gone inactive again, hope everything's okay, and to see you soon! I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 23:45, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity So... you haven't been active for two months (anywhere...) and the Wikia is kind of losing activity. Spotteh, you are a great friend and leader, but we honestly can't have a leader that hasn't been active for a long time... So if you don't reply to this message in ten days, I will take on the role of leader of MOW. I don't mean to sound forceful at all :) ~Gingerheart :ooooooooooooooooooooo SPOTTEH! thank you sososo much for replying! You haven't been active in months and I've missed you so much! Idk if you will reply to this but the wikia has kinda gone inactive, and considering you accidentally gave up b-crat rights, there's not really a way to allow me to make other admins, b-crats, etc. But since we've gone inactive pretty much, it doesn't really matter :) Thanks again for replying, miss you :) ~Ginger I doubt you'll see this but ah well. Sad to see you've moved on, but I respect that :) staying in one place forever isn't the answer, and seeing as you've moved to Italy, I hope you and your children (even the cats lol) are doing well. I'm still the same Ginger, but I have drifted from the series as well, seeing as this site is becoming inactive. I do plan on reading the upcoming series, tho, it's peaked my interest (even though SkyClan's def going to come back... which is a lame thing on its own). Enjoy your life in Italy~ ~Ginger Hey.. Do you remember me? Well.. I'm back for now :D .Kitsune Allegiances...? Hello! I would like to know if you could add me to the Wiki Allegiances on the homepage because I have now joined this wiki. If I'm not allowed to be on the allegainces then whatever but please try! Charybdis33213 (talk) 03:18, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Permission? Can I make a chatroom story? –★Wingflight★ OMFG UJEINFJEWNC OMG SPOTTEDGORSE YOUR BACK??? LIKE FOR REALS? ONDFVFNFKVEMFGJV NMFNEFM IJ NFNNE im sorry I spammed you. it was just in the moment. and sorry for the caps. WELCOME BACK SPOTTEH!!!!!! ~Patchfeather~ 13:38, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Destinies II Hi, Spotteh! I'm imforming you Destinies II is being planned. So if you'd like to join... ~Patchfeather~ 00:43, August 16, 2016 (UTC)